onepiecetotaladventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Drake Yakimomo
THIS INFO IS NO LONGER VALID Apearance Drake looks young for a 21 year old male and has tanned skin from being in the sun often. He has long dark blue chin length hair that spikes up in the back and folds behind the ear. He is usually seen wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a black coat that goes down to his ankles. The coat has a zipper running down the middle and collar covering his neck. The coat has two silver buttons on the collar. He wears a ring on his pinky given to him by his childhood girlfriend befor he left for the see. He wears tan khakis and red shoes. Drake has a scar on his chest from his childhood. Personality Drake Yakimomo is a warm, kind person. He will often befriend those he sees as strong. Drake often gets drunk and when he does he feels the need to pick a fight. Drake's nakama are his treasure, and he will protect them to the end. Yakimomo will often brush off people who he sees as weak and will not acknowledge their existance until they prove themselves. Drake does not care much for insults and when somone does insult him he simply smiles. Drake preffers to be accomponied by nakama and does not like being alone. Overall Drake is a fun-loving guy who enjoys a beer with his nakama. Abilities and Powers 'Weapons' Drake currently does not posses a devil fruit. He relies on his six foot blade, Tyuuzaki. It is finely crafted and made of stainless steel. The guard is golden while the hilt is black with a golden diamond pattern. This weapon was gift for him from is sensei for his 18th birthday and Drake has been carrying it around ever since. History 'Early Life' Drake was born in Jaya. He lived an adventurous childhood. Because of the fact that his mother and father owned the local tavern he would meet many pirates, swordsmen, and marines. When he was six he began learning swordsmanship from a settled down pirate. His sensei was a kind and generous man when he wanted to be but if you did not follow directions he would become harsh and cruel. After seven years of harsh training his sensei had died of disease. After a few months of solo training he was lucky enough to meet a traveling swordsman at the tavern. His new sensei was less harsh and did not scold but more strict and disciplinary. Although he acts strict during lessons, he would get drunk every week. Like Drake, his sensei would pick fights with people while drunk. One night, at the age of 15, Drake's sensei started a fight with him. They went at it but Drake was no match for his intoxicated mentor. He recieved many gashes and wounds and one scar leading diagnol from his chest to his right hip. Drake managed to save himself with a quick bash to the head. His sensei was out cold and Drake was still alive. A year passed and Drake met a girl. She had brown flowing hair down to her hips and was very elegent. Her lips were rosy pink and she had brown eyes. Drake, not knowing what to do, went up and asked her if she wanted to get a beer. She accepted his offer and they spent the day getting to know each other. Two years passed and Drake decided to head out to sea with a bunch of nakama he met at the tavern. Befor the departure Drake recieved a gift from his sensei, a sword called Tyuuzaki, the sword that left the burning scar on his chest. His girlfriend gave him a silver ring with both their names on it, and the name of the kid... Drake's girlfriend had gotten pregnant a week befor Yakimomo was set to depart. Drake hated leaving his child but when the sea beckons you can't back down. And so his adventure began. 'Jolly Roger' Drake's Jolly roger represents him greatly. In the background there is a steering wheel. On each of the steering wheels pegs there is a mug uf ale, symbolizing that he enjoys buuzing. In the foreground there is a skull with long, shaggy, blue hair. Trivia *Drake's girlfriend, Yumi, is still living on Jaya as a single mother raising their child. *Drake's son is three years old now and his name is Shozu. *Drake's sensei, Kazumi, left Jaya and his location is currently unknown. *Drake's son is named after his late sensei. *In game Drake Yakimomo is seen with red hair, palm tree glasses, and a black bandana. Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Pirates